Dragon Ball Z Nappa Is Italian
by 1942
Summary: Mama Mia! You've got yourself a spicy Saiyan Pizza and a Saiyan Meatball with a Saiyan Spaghetti and a then you've a got a spicy Saiyan Vengeance!
1. Chapter 1: Saiyan Pizza

Dragon Ball Z-Nappa is Italian-Pt. 1: Saiyan Pizza

I own **NOTHING**! Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Ocean Productions, Toei Animation, FUJI TV and Akira Toriyama.

One day at Planet Frieza 79. We find out something strange about Nappa.

"Hey Vegeta!" Nappa called. "What is it you want Nappa?" Vegeta asked as he sighed. "**IMMA ITALIANO!**" Nappa shouted. "Wha-What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta asked in confusion. "I mean that I'm Italian, and I'm going to show you how to make the pizza!" Nappa said. "God damn it, Nappa I don't want learn how to make a damn pizza!" Vegeta said stubbornly. "That's okay Vegeta, 'cause were a going to make it...together..." Nappa said all creepy like. "Hey! What are you-"

Nappa grabs Vegeta and puts him in a chef costume with a false moustache. Nappa gets into costume too but doesen't need a moustache. He already has a real one of his own. Nappa sets up cameras around the Planet Frieza 79 kitchen.

"Alright folks! It is a time to make the pizza!" Nappa bellowed. "Oh crap, Nappa I did not sign up for this bull s**t." Vegeta complained. "Now first, we get a bunch of dough and we knead it." instructed Nappa.

Vegeta puts his knees on the pizza dough

**SPLURPGH!**

"Are you happy now? I'm keeing the f*****g dough!" Vegeta screamed. "No, not kneeing, kneading. Silly Vegeta!" Nappa said.

The second scene aproaches

"Ok, now that Vegeta got leg hair all over the dough, we'll move on to the tomato sauce. "I swear to God, Nappa I will use your blood to make this s**t you call a pizza." Vegeta threatened as he tried to punch a hole in Nappa's chest. "Oh no you don't!" Nappa exclaimed as he dodged Vegeta's attack. "What the fu-" Vegeta said.

Nappa punches a hole in Vegeta's chest

**POWLKP!**

[Please Stand By]

"Now for the next step." Nappa said. "Nappa you freaking psychopathic bastard!" Vegeta yelled. "Just ignore him folks." Nappa told to the audience. "Now...here are some moon rocks!" Nappa said. "Nappa, the Moon isn't made of cheese!" Vegeta corrected. "The one of this planet is made of cheese! Swiss cheese..." Nappa said deviously. "Wh...Wha...ugh...uh..."

Vegeta faints

"And now we smash them!" Nappa said.

Nappa smashes the moon rocks on top of the bloody dough which causes a dust storm.

**Ka-Smash!**

The fourth scene approaches

"Folks we're almost done. We just need to put it in the oven, and set the temperature at a 728 degrees Fahrenheit." Nappa instructed. Vegeta sighs in relief. "With some vegetables!" Nappa shouted. "Wait! Nooooo!" Vegeta screamed.

Nappa puts Vegeta in the oven.

**SLAM!**

[30 Minutes Later]

-Ding!-

Nappa takes the pizza out of the oven.

"Mama Mia! You've got yourself a spicy pizza!" Nappa exclaimed. "You...retard..." Vegeta said wearily.

Vegeta dies.

"And now for the finishing a touches...Saibamen seeds!" Nappa said.

Nappa plants the seeds in the pizza and waters them.

The Saibamen are grown as them and Nappa devour the pizza and Vegeta without any notice.

Has Vegeta really died? Find out on Saiyan Spaghetti!


	2. Chapter 2: Saiyan Spaghetti

Dragon Ball Z-Nappa is Italian Pt. 2: Saiyan Spaghetti

Again...I own **NOTHING**!

After Vegeta's death and hearing about the pizza Nappa made, Frieza wanted to taste the pizza for himself. But when he got to the kitchen..."NAPPA!" Frieza called angrily. Nappa was covered in pizza and the body parts of the Saibamen and Vegeta as he ate the last of the pizza. "Hmm?" Nappa asked with his mouth closed. "What the hell happened to the pizza?" Frieza asked in anger. "I don't know." Nappa said. "You do know and I'm about to-"

Frieza gasps.

"What did you do to Vegeta?" Frieza asked in shocked "And-"

Frieza gasps a second time.

"Look what you've done to my kitchen and is that my Saibamen seed gardening kit I told you not to touch?" Frieza questioned Nappa. "But...I'm Italian! Waahhhawaahahawaaahhha!" Nappa said as he cried. "Would you stop crying?" Frieza asked as Nappa just kept on crying. "Please?" Frieza asked politley but Nappa just cried louder and louder. "**ALRIGHT ALREADY!**" Frieza screamed. I'll give you another chance to make another f*****g pizza!" "Really?" Nappa asked as he immeadiatley stopped crying. " Sure. Wait! On second thought, we can make spaghetti!" Frieza exclaimed. "Even better!" Nappa yelled happily.

The entire kitchen is cleaned as the body parts of the Saibamen and Vegeta will be melted into rocket fuel. Frieza gets into costume with a false moustache and so does Nappa (he already has a moustache of his own) as they set cameras around the kitchen of Frieza's spaceship. "Here we are again folks!" Nappa said. "But now it is a time to make the spaghetti and meatballs!" "That's right." Frieza said. "First we take spaghetti sticks and snap them in half."

Cui's lucky voodoo doll was in the spaghetti stick bag.

"Hi Lord Frieza! Have you seen Vege-" Cui asked.

Frieza snaps the voodoo doll, Cui and the spaghetti sticks in half.

**SNAP!**

"AAAAAHHHHH! Blergh!" Cui screamed.

Cui's dark blue blood flies everywhere.

"Then we get a pot of water and boiled it at 345 degrees Farenheit." Frieza said.

Cui pants.

"Then we put it into the pot." Frieza instructed.

Cui and his voodoo doll are put in the pot full of hot water.

**Splursh!**

"GGGRRGLLGRLLGLGRRRGL!" Cui gurgled in pain as he died.

"Did you hear something?" Frieza asked. "No. Nothing at all." Nappa said.

The second scene approaches.

"The spaghetti is a done cooking! Now we filter it into the spaghetti filter." Nappa said.

In the boiler room, Dodoria was fixing a loose pipe which led to the sink where the spaghetti was filtered.

"Why do I have to be the plumber?" Dodoria asked himself.

"First we open the pipe lid and dump the water in." said Nappa.

Once the lid was open Dodoria was sprayed with hot water when the loose pipe busts open.

**SPLASH!**

"AAAAHH! GRGLL!" Dodoria scream gurgled as he melts into a puddle.

Nappa closes the lid.

The third scene approaches.

"Nappa...I...never felt so...alive!" exclaimed Frieza happily."Maybe, Saiyans weren't as bad as I thought they were." "You...mean that Lord Frieza?" asked Nappa. "Yes Nappa." replied Frieza. "Tell you what! I'll make a new Planet Saiyan and you'll be its king!" "Wow! Thank you sir! I accept!" yelled Nappa. "You're welcome." replied Frieza. "Now let's finish that spaghetti." "Where were we? Ah yes! We are about to put on the a spaghetti sauce." said Nappa.

Some where in the Western Galaxy, Zarbon is not recieving readings from Cui or Dodoria.

"Damn it!" yelled Zarbon. "Why aren't they responding?"

Zarbon gasps

"VEGETA!" exclaimed Zarbon.

Zarbon's space pod goes at full throttle to get to Frieza's spaceship.

Meanwhile back at Planet Frieza 79, two of Frieza's soldiers were loading up the soon to become rocket fuel at the space pod fueling center until...

**Ka-Trash!**

"What the f-" said the first Frieza Soldier. Vegeta turned out to be alive and mutated by fusing together with the Saibamen, thus transforming into Saiba-Vegeta. He kills the Frieza Soldier. "No! Please! Have mercy!" pleaded the second Frieza Soldier.

Saiba-Vegeta then kills the other Frieza Soldier.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAA HAAA HAHA HAAH HAAA!" Vegeta laughed maniacally.

Will Vegeta get his revenge? Will Zarbon get there first? Will Frieza finally change the way he thinks about Saiyans? Will they take over Earth? Find out on Mama Mia! A Saiyan Vengeance!


	3. Chapter 3: Mama Mia! A Saiyan Vengeance

Dragon Ball Z-Nappa is Italian Pt. 3: Mama Mia! A Saiyan Vengeance!

For the last time! I own **NOTHING**!

Zarbon's space pod is just 100 feet away from Frieza's spaceship until...

**CRASH!**

He crashes into the kitchen.

"What the f**k is going on Nappa?" asked a scared Frieza." "I don't know." replied Nappa. "Lord Frieza!" called Zarbon. "I came to tell you that Veget-" "Oh no you don't!" screamed Nappa.

Nappa stabs Zarbon in the abdomen with a pitch fork and churns then mixes it with the spaghetti as he uses Zarbon's blue green blood as spaghetti sauce.

**SKLASHK!**

"AAAHHH! AAAAHH! AAAAHH! Blergh!" screamed Zarbon.

"See Lord Frieza? We're a making the spaghetti!" said Nappa. "We a mix it! Then we a use this blue green s**t as the spaghetti sauce!"

"That's it! I'm calling the mother f*****g Ginyu Force!" Frieza threatened Nappa.

Nappa drops the now lifeless Zarbon and begs to Frieza for another chance.

"Please! I a beg of you! Have a mercy on a this Italiano povero!" pleaded Nappa. "Oh look, they're here." said Frieza. "Lord Frieza what is going on?" asked Captain Ginyu. "This savage monkey killed my top generals! Killed my top soldier! Then made me change my mind about the Saiyans!" replied Frieza in pure anger.

Captain Ginyu gasps

"That sick bastard!" bellowed Captain Ginyu. "Don't you worry Lord Frieza, we'll take care of baldy and Vege-" vowed Captain Ginyu.

_Doeing!_

Saiba-Vegeta's Acid Bang Beam kills Ginyu as he falls to the ground.

"Did you miss me?" said Saiba-Vegeta while looking all scary looking. "IT'S VEGETA!" yelled Burter, Jeice, Recoome and Guldo.

**BALNKS!**

Saiba-Vegeta uses his Super Big Bang Acid Cannon on the remaining 4 members of the Ginyu Force.

"Are you...a...a...a super saiyan?" asked the terrified Frieza. "No. But that works too." replied Vegeta.

**POW!**

"AAAHHH!" wailed Frieza in pain.

Frieza tries to fly away but is stopped by Saiba-Vegeta as he punches Frieza in the gut and uses his Acid Fireworks on him then shortly after Frieza explodes.

**KA-BOOM!**

Then the angry Saiba-Vegeta walks up to the scared Nappa.

"Hey Nappa!" called Saiba-Vegeta. "Guess what?" "Wh-What?" asked Nappa all scared.

Saiba-Vegeta puts his hand in front of Nappa's face.

"**YOU'RE A DEAD!**" screamed Vegeta.

**Blsansk!**

Saiba-Vegeta fires a simple acid ki beam at Nappa's face thus destroying him.

Alla Fine.


End file.
